english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020)
Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot is an action role-playing video game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. It was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on January 17, 2020. Cast *Goku - Sean Schemmel *Gohan (Kid) - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Gohan (Adult) - Kyle Hebert *Goten - Kara Edwards *Vegeta - Christopher Sabat *Piccolo - Christopher Sabat *Trunks (Adult) - Eric Vale *Trunks (Kid) - Alexis Tipton *Upa - J. Michael Tatum *Krillin - Sonny Strait *Yajirobe - Mike McFarland *Baba - Linda Young *Suno - Felecia Angelle *Yamcha - Christopher Sabat *Tien - John Burgmeier *Android 16 - Jeremy Inman *Chiaotzu - Brina Palencia *Android 18 - Meredith McCoy *Raditz - Justin Cook *Pilaf - Chuck Huber *Nappa - Phil Parsons *Bulma - Monica Rial *Trunks (Baby) - Alexis Tipton *Chi-Chi - Cyntia Cranz *Puar - Brina Palencia *Master Roshi - Mike McFarland *King Kai - Sean Schemmel *Narrator - Doc Morgan *Oolong - Bryan Massey *Kami - Christopher Sabat *Babidi - Duncan Brannan *Mr. Popo - Chris Cason *Servant - Daman Mills *Korin - Christopher Sabat *Shenron - Christopher Sabat *Ox King - Kyle Hebert *King Yemma - Chris Rager *Porunga - Christopher Sabat *King Cold - Jason Douglas *Dabura - Rick Robertson *Saibaiman - John Burgmeier *Man with a Rifle - Mark Orvik *Frieza - Daman Mills *Dodoria - John Swasey *Zarbon - Christopher Sabat *Ginyu - R. Bruce Elliott *Guldo - Greg Ayres *Yamu - John Burgmeier *Recoome - Christopher Sabat *Burter - Christopher Sabat *Jeice - Christopher Sabat *Dende (Kid) - Maxey Whitehead *Dende (Adult) - Justin Cook *Guru - Bill Jenkins *Nail - Sean Schemmel *Cui - Bill Townsley *Nam - Jerry Jewell *Appule - Brandon Potter *Cell - Dameon Clarke *Cell Jr. - Justin Cook *Turtle - Chris Cason *Bubbles - Christopher Sabat *Android 17 - Chuck Huber *Android 19 - Todd Haberkorn *Android 20 - Kent Williams *Mr. Satan - Chris Rager *Majin Buu - Josh Martin *Supreme Kai - Kent Williams *Kibito Kai - Kent Williams *Kibito - Chuck Huber *Elder Kai - Kent Williams *Doctor Briefs - Mark Stoddard *Moori - Barry Yandell *Videl - Kara Edwards *Sharpner - Duncan Brannan *Erasa - Alexis Tipton *Marron - Tia Ballard *Announcers - Eric Vale, Justin Briner, Kyle Phillips *Spopovich - A.T. Chandler *Bora - J. Michael Tatum *Pui Pui - Mike McFarland *Yakon - Cris George *Bee - Christopher Bevins *Master Shen - Chuck Huber *Mercenary Tao - Kent Williams *Shu - Chris Cason *Mai - Colleen Clinkenbeard *Eighter - Mike McFarland *Farmer - John Swasey *Launch - Meredith McCoy *Arale Norimaki - Brina Palencia *Gatchan - Jeannie Tirado *Senbei Norimaki - R. Bruce Elliott *Mira - J. Michael Tatum *Towa - Stephanie Young *Bonyu - Rachel Robinson *Female Researcher - Jeannie Tirado *Gotenks - Kara Edwards/Alexis Tipton *Vegito - Sean Schemmel/Christopher Sabat 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke *Amanda Gish *Amanda Lee *Amber Lee Connors *Anthony Bowling *Apphia Yu *Austin Tindle *Ben Bryant *Brian Olvera *Brittney Karbowski *Charlie Campbell *Chris Gardner *Chris Wehkamp *Cris George *Dallas Reid *Dani Chambers *Daniel Penz *Donald Shutls *Emily Neves *Greg Lush *Howard Wang *Jad Saxton *Jerry Jewell *Jill Harris *Jim Feronda *Kitty Ray *Kris Bryan *Lindsay Sidel *Marissa Lenti *Meli Grant *Mike Trujillo *Nazeeh Tarsha *Orion Pitts *Stephen Fu *Terri Doty *Trina Nishimura *Tyler Walker *Tyson Rinehart Category:Video Games Category:2020 Video Games